Dr. Brief
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth=c. Age 700 |Date of death=Age 774 (Revived) Unknown, but during or before Dragon Ball GT Sometime before Age 780 in the Alternate timeline |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=President of Capsule Corporation & Scientist |FamConnect = Mrs. Brief (Wife) Bulma (Daughter) Future Bulma (Daughter, Alternate Timeline) Vegeta (Son-in-law) Trunks (Grandson) Future Trunks (Grandson, Alternate Timeline) Bulla (Granddaughter) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Great-Great-Granddaughter) Vegeta Jr. (Great-Great-Great-Grandson) Scratch (Pet) }} Dr. Brief is an elderly, brilliant and eccentric scientist. He is the founder of Capsule Corporation, father of Bulma, and grandfather of Trunks, he also one of the smartest and richest men in the world. He lives in West City with his wife and their many pets. Like nearly everyone in his family (with the exception of Vegeta), Dr. Brief's name is a pun on garments (briefs). Appearance and personality Dr. Brief is easy-going and friendly. He rarely leaves his home, even if it means almost certain death; in the Majin Buu Saga, he and his wife, Mrs. Brief, refuse to leave their pets even after Capsule Corporation has been specifically targeted for destruction. This is probably due to the fact that they know they can always be wished back with the Dragon Balls. He can often be found tinkering on a number of complicated gadgets while surrounded by his beloved pets. His favorite pet is a small black cat named "Tama" (called "Scratch" in the English dub of the anime), which usually is perched on his shoulder. He is a short, stocky man. His hair is very similar to that of his daughters, but is gray instead of blue. He also has a large gray mustache. He dons a white lab coat with a blue undershirt, and black pants. He is almost always seen smoking a cigarette and wears large glasses. In the early Dragon Ball series, Dr. Brief was depicted as a little bit of a pervert when Bulma tried a capsule and dirty magazines were in the contents, with Bulma being very angered with her father for this, and Goku, not realizing what the magazines actually were, pitied the girls because he thought they were too poor to even afford clothes. Biography Early Life Dr. Brief graduated from the West City College department of science and engineering. He completed his doctorate in the department of science and engineering graduate program at that same college. His major was physical science. He established Capsule Corporation after his invention of the revolutionary item, the Dynocaps Capsule. Until Dragon Ball GT, he is the representative director and president of his company. His hobby is collecting dirty magazines, despite being the most successful individual of the 700's.[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#brief Daizenshuu 7, 1996] Biography His role in Dragon Ball is very minimal, but in Dragon Ball Z, he receives ample appearances. In Dragon Ball, Bulma introduces Goku to her father, who at first confuses Goku as Bulma's boyfriend, which frustrates her. In Dragon Ball Z, he modifies and improves the Nameless Namek's spaceship in order to help Krillin and Gohan gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive their friends who fell at the hands of Nappa. He also makes Goku a spaceship for his travel to planet Namek, modeled from of Kami and the Attack Ball left by Goku. After Frieza is defeated, Vegeta demands Dr. Breif to make him a Gravity Room that can produce 300x Earth's normal gravity, in order to surpass Goku. A few years later, in the Android Arc, he and Bulma restore Android 16 who was badly damaged by Semi-Perfect Cell before the Cell Games, showing off their technical know-how. Usually Dr. Brief is seen with a cigarette in his mouth (which has been edited out in the early dub). As Bulma's father, it is his knack for hi-tech wizardry that has been passed on to her. In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks reluctantly takes his place as the President of Capsule Corporation, suggesting that he has either passed away or finally retired. However, it is more likely he and his wife have passed on for the reason that neither are shown throughout Capsule Corp. Even when Baby takes over, neither are featured as background characters, or mentioned. In the Alternate Timeline, it is revealed by Future Bulma that he had passed away sometime before Age 780. However, it is unknown what his cause of death was, he could have been killed when the Androids destroyed West City or from natural cause. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' (assist character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' Voice actors *'Japanese Dub': Jōji Yanami *'Ocean Group Dub': Paul Dobson (Saiyan and Namek sagas), Scott McNeil (Android and Buu sagas) *'FUNimation Dub': Chris Forbis (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z), Mark Stoddard (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *'Portuguese Dub': Ricardo Spínola *'Brazilian Dub: Eleu Salvador' *'Croatian Dub: Sven Jakir' Trivia *Like his wife, Dr. Brief's appearance from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Z does not change. *Unlike his wife who looks young, Dr. Brief retains an old appearance throughout the series. Even in Dragon Ball, he is never shown with other than grey hair. According to his birthdate, he is about fifty at the time of his debut, and well over seventy later during his last appearance, which would explain his passing later on, as he would be ninety in Dragon Ball GT. *It is speculated that Trunks's purple hair is inherited from him because Bulma's hair was originally purple. The two also share a very similar hairstyle, and during the Buu Saga, Bulma also shares a similar hairstyle to them. *Unlike most characters in Dragon Ball, in Dragon Ball Z, his importance is large in Z. Examples include remaking the spacepod Goku was in, and fixing up Android 16. References Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Fathers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters who can't fly Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Brief family